


Appropriate Behaviour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 32: Indulgent.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Appropriate Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 32: Indulgent.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Appropriate Behaviour

~

“Damn, Ginny.” Katie Bell rubbed the bruise on her shoulder. “That demonstration game was _supposed_ to be for fun.” 

“ _I_ had fun.” 

“The rest of us didn’t!” 

Ginny smiled tightly. “You should’ve known better than to challenge the Harpies’ best Beater, then.” 

“Whatever.” Katie stalked away, casting dark looks back at Ginny. 

Smirking, Ginny searched the crowd of gathered onlookers, relaxing the moment she spotted her girlfriend talking to someone.

“…and here she is,” said Luna, shooting an indulgent smile at Ginny.

“Your girlfriend’s the Harpies’ Hellcat? Bloody hell!” 

Taking Luna’s hand, Ginny gently kissed it. “Nice to meet you.” 

~


End file.
